


还与静时同——埃尔顿·费祖拉乌|712比赛衍生

by Mavis111



Category: Football - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: Football, Football | Soccer, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Leaving, beijing, beijing guoan fc, guoan, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavis111/pseuds/Mavis111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>费祖拉乌在国安4-0杭州绿城的比赛里替补德扬登场，首次触球就千里走单骑打入 一球，将比分改写为4-0，也是破了自己91天的进球荒。</p>
            </blockquote>





	还与静时同——埃尔顿·费祖拉乌|712比赛衍生

**Author's Note:**

> 免责：比赛衍生文，含杜撰成分。

何事居穷道不穷，乱时还与静时同。   
家山虽在干戈地，弟侄常修礼乐风。   
窗竹影摇书案上，野泉声入砚池中。   
少年辛苦终身事，莫向光阴惰寸功。  
——杜荀鹤

 

七月12的北京城特别热，将近40摄氏度的天气把整座首都城闷得像一个大烤箱，工人体育场也不例外。但即使太阳像个火球一样烧灼着大地，赛场上的球员不会停止跑动，满座的球迷更不会停止呐喊。  
河大成进球，德杨连进两球，不知道什么时候，埃尔顿跑了上来，他跑到绿茵场上来了。他像看台上的球迷、像自己的教练组、像场上的同伴颔首致意，却能清除地看到陌生人们脸上的失落、教练眼里的担忧以及同伴希望结束比赛的眼神，他只能面不改色地回应，谁说他的心里没有一丝伤感，那是绝对虚假的。  
91天了，埃尔顿也想进球啊！  
也许是想要在北京球迷面前展示自己的才华，也许是不想让教练把自己当没能力的人卖掉，也许仅仅是为了自己能留在北京城里，埃尔顿触球后立刻带球逼近球门，在大禁区外便抬脚射门，这一次他没打中门柱，没打在守门员的手心里——他进球了，埃尔顿进球了！  
91天，埃尔顿再次品尝到了进球的滋味。  
他听得见，自己的名字飘荡在工人体育场的上空。久违了。  
“谢，谢谢……”来自瑞典的男人用不流利的中文喃喃着这两个字，他蹩脚的腔调只有自己才听得见，他稳住脚下的步子，眼睛望向看台。  
男人伸出两只手的食指，指指自己的胸口，又指了指脚底下的草皮，半张开的口欲说些什么，但他未开口，神情的双眼望向远处，又看看足球场。埃尔顿再次重复上一套动作：指指胸口，指指草皮。男人深邃的眼神难以揣摩，足足装了一个世界。  
21号球衣在阳光下闪闪发亮，绿色的埃尔顿仿佛是闷热天气里的一丝凉风，不论是他破了进球荒还是希望留下的动作都令在座的人动容。埃尔顿转头看向教练席，他心里知道最终能决定他去留的只有主教练，可他眼中并未出现主教练赞许的目光，而是中年人默默转身的背影，“他可能是太激动了，得转过去拿水喝一口。”埃尔顿这样想着。  
还未缓过神来，他就感到了身前一股暖流，巴塔拉的拥抱随即到来，同样来自异国的队友拍拍他的背，在他耳旁低语：“Good job, bro!”  
过来庆祝的球员接踵而至，这时的比分可是4-0啊！埃尔顿再怎么说都是打入了第四个进球，队友们都来恭贺，离得近时，埃尔顿能闻出他们身上带着青草味道的汗水味，这些本应不好闻的气味却都成了埃尔顿前进的动力。  
“今天我们踢得非常好，我也希望我们可以进更多的球，”埃尔顿听到他的翻译这样告诉记者，“但一个进球对于我来说已经足够。4-0的比分才是最重要的，我为我的球队感到骄傲！”  
男人笑着，转头离开了镜头。  
北京的温度依旧那么高，地球不会因为他离开而国安而停转，国安不会因为他的离开而丢分，科索沃人的心底有一种留恋油然而生：即使我要离开，但在我仍在这里的岁月，会将这里引以为豪。


End file.
